In the present invention, an electronic spanner body has a holding portion. At least one end of the holding portion has a driving portion. A strain gauge is installed in the spanner body. A receiving space is formed in the holding portion. An upper side and lower side of the receiving space of the holding portion 10 receive electric devices 31, respectively. The electric devices 31 serve to measure the twisting force of the strain gauge 30 as forces are applied to the strain gauges 30 so as to display the value of the twisting forces. Thereby the user can view the twisting value at the two sides.
However the prior art electronic spanner has a flat holding portion and two electric devices are placed in a hole in the holding portion. Thereby the structural strength of the spanner is weakened. The spanner is used to screw a screw object by lever principle. The holding portion is a portion to apply a force to the screw means. Thereby the prior art structure will cause the holding portion to break easily. The electric devices have no proper supporter so that they easily fall out from the spanner due to the operation of the spanner or the electric devices are destroyed so that the twisting force cannot be displayed.